The Greeting
by Serpent's Redemption
Summary: Part I of a trilogy: Severus Snape wants everyone to just go away. He wants to forget. He wants stop seeing those eyes every time he tries to sleep. But they won't and he can't.


Yay! I finally got my first story up. Go me! Well, it sure took you long enough (Zyreth) Shut up, Zy. Anyway, please R&R (Read and Review). This story is based on a poem I read somewhere on the net (Sorry, I'm not sure exactly where, it was a long time ago.) so that's what all the italic segments are in between the actual story line. The characters belong to JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for a while. Although, it must be said, I'd really like to keep Sev. Okay, I'll shut up. Enjoy.

The Greeting

"How are you feeling Severus?"

_You ask how I am today_

_As if the words were deeper_

_Than a breath amidst strangers,_

Potions master Severus Snape opened his eyes slowly, staring at white ceiling looming above him. The red battle wounds that cut across his face stood out in stark contrast to his pale complexion. The thin crimson lines contorted as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine…"

_Candid upon the tongue of a child_

_Yet no more than a phrase of rendition;_

_Standard sterility_

Closing his eyes again wearily, Severus fervently wished Dumbledore would just leave. Everyone always coming by, talking, consoling, fussing over him; why couldn't they just stay away?

_And I shall say_

_The sky has birthed better suns_

_Expiring to an azure madness,_

"I just stopped by to see if you wanted to talk about…" Dumbledore trailed off into silence, leaving the unasked question to hang suspended in the air between them.

_Now bursting to break and spill as liquid,_

_Searing my world in instinctual_

_Bitterness_

A sigh escaped Severus' lips, so soft it was barely audible. It all came back to that. Merlin, would it ever go away? Those eyes, staring at him, asking why… "Do and talk about what ever you wish, headmaster, it is of no concern of mine what you do anymore."

_You ask how I am_

_And I shall say the path has far beset me_

_To venture forth without purpose_

_Seeking the edge of a sphere,_

_Succumbing softly to the motion_

_Of indifference_

Dumbledore leaned forward from where he sat, his careworn, ragged face pulling into a serious expression. "You cannot do this, Severus, you must not!" The Urgency in his voice would have swayed Severus in the past; now it no longer registered. "Severus, if you seal away these feelings, these thoughts, they'll slowly eat away at you until there's nothing left but an empty shell. Don't do that Severus."

_You ask how I am_

_As I hold the wounds of a phantom_

_Screaming for exodus_

The former Death Eater opened his eyes again, staring fixedly at the ceiling. When he spoke, his voice was flat and emotionless. "I deserve much worse for what I did to her…"

_Enslaved within a fragile memory_

_Coerced to burn_

_Still haunting_

"You did what you had to do, Severus, she would have understood." As if the words had provoked him, Severus sat up in a rage, gripping the sheets of the hospital bed as if trying hard not to attack the serene old man in front of him. A strange fire filled his eyes. The red markings on his face contorted into a grim mask of fury as he glowered menacingly at the headmaster. "And how would you know?" he snarled "Were you there? Did you point the wand at her?" His knuckles whitened as he gripped the sheets tighter, his whole body tensed up and his voice growing louder as the flames flared up. "Were you forced to point the wand at her and smirk at her as she looked at you in shock! Did you see her eyes…looking at you…her brown eyes…" Professor Snape started to choke up and began sobbing brokenly, his slight frame shaking violently in his anguish. "No Dumbledore," he whispered raggedly "there is **_no _**excuse…for…what I…did."

_You ask how I am_

_And I shall ask if the walls are white_

_For white is not color_

_Nor is purity white_

_Nor purity pure_

_When bleached_

"I wish that I could make you see how wrong you are, Severus" Dumbledore said gently, placing a compassionate hand on Severus' heaving shoulders. "One day you'll see that there was no other way. For now, I only wish to know that you'll be alright." As his sobbing subsided gradually, one Severus Snape slowly lifted his head, a forced smile upon his tear stained face. "I'm fine, Dumbledore" The headmaster nodded slowly and stood up to leave. "I'll never be alright, you know," the weary potions master said softly, a wry, despondent smile grazing his lips. The headmaster turned around, his heart overflowing with compassion for the broken man with the gossamer-fine red scars. "Never. But I'm fine for right now." Severus closed his eyes again, welcoming the darkness once more. Dumbledore sighed gently, turning to go, allowing the shattered potions master to rest in peace.

_You ask how I am today_

_And I shall say I am fine_

_Paining to smile and perceive my shadow_

_As whole as my being_

_And my being_

_A shadow…_

Here's the whole poem...

_The Greeting _

_You ask how I am today_

_As if the words were deeper_

_Than a breath amidst strangers,_

_Candid upon the tongue of a child_

_Yet no more than a phrase of rendition;_

_Standard sterility_

_And I shall say_

_The sky has birthed better suns_

_Expiring to an azure madness,_

_Now bursting to break and spill as liquid,_

_Searing my world in instinctual_

_Bitterness_

_You ask how I am_

_And I shall say the path has far beset me_

_To venture forth without purpose_

_Seeking the edge of a sphere,_

_Succumbing softly to the motion_

_Of indifference_

_You ask how I am_

_As I hold the wounds of a phantom_

_Screaming for exodus_

_Enslaved within a fragile memory_

_Coerced to burn_

_Still haunting_

_You ask how I am_

_And I shall ask if the walls are white_

_For white is not color_

_Nor is purity white_

_Nor purity pure_

_When bleached_

_You ask how I am today_

_And I shall say I am fine_

_Paining to smile and perceive my shadow_

_As whole as my being_

_And my being_

_A shadow…_

So, good, bad, okay? Constructive Criticism is always helpful! So review!


End file.
